Usuario:Applejack rarity
Sobre mi soy una chica buena amable honesta timida considerada si llegas a decir cosas feas de los animales me enojare muchisisisisimos por que amo a cualquier animal de el mundo bichos animales ya saben todos y si dices que un animal es malo por que come otros como los tiburones te tendre que decir que no son malos y es verdad matan para comer, yo soy vegeteliana odio la gente que mata animales por divercion y los hace sufrir , canbiando de tema si yo viviera en ponyville seria fluttershy por que es muy timida y yo soy muy timida y soy muy insegura pero mi favorita es applejack , yo creo mucho en dios pero no soy de los que resan ni van a la iglesia soy muy economizadora de el medio anviente mi animal favorito son los caballos y ponys tanbien adoro los perros y los delfines mi serie favorita es my little pony frienship is magic , enrealidad tengo algo muy similar a pinkie pie que es no parar de hablar y escribir mucho , pero soy como fluttershy con personas que no conosco o ya saben la vi una vez y listo yo antes de la amistad era como twilight qe es una perdida de tiempo y no sirbe esta que mis amigas me ayudaron a ver la realidad y ahora se que la amistad es lo mejor de el mundo adoro hacer ocs y dibujar pero aveces soy tan timida que nolo ago por temor de que se burlen de ellos da igual la sensacio de que no me gusta la amistad fue que yo tenia 3 mejores amigas una se fue y luego nos quedamos yo y 2 mas luego vinieron 2 nuebas pero una no les agradaba a mis amigas y se quedaron con la otra y ahora ellas son 3 y me dejaron de lado por suerte me quede con la otra que enrealidad creo que fue la mejor amiga que e tenido en la vida real y estoy muy agradecida de tenerla dios dice que cuando dios cierra una puerta abre una ventana es decir que me sako algo que queria mucho pero en vez me da algo buena tanbien , una de mis cosas favoritas es escribir por la compu no real , la escitura virtual la amo por que saben yo soy una superescribidora ni veo el teclado y se donde esta la letra es que a los 8 años tube mi primer compu siempre quise tenerla antes y cuando la tube jamas me despege de ella es decir jamas quise salir y estube escribiendo esta ahora que tengo 11 años y me se de memoria escribir rapida , bueno da tengo que escribir sobre mi no sobre como escribo jejeje soy una lokita bueno pueden llamarme como quieran pero me gusta que me digan applejack o apple si quieren diganme rarity o apple beautiful ese es el nombre de mi oc principal es mi favorita da igual adoro a las mlp y tengo que acmitir que sin ellas no se de que seria fan ahora por que antes era fan de monster high pero como mi primito maldito (perdon por la palabra) le empesaron a gusta tanto que iso que me dejaran de gusta por completo por unas semanas estuve buscando algo de ser fan me rendi luego avia visto en la tele una propagando de burger king o como se escriba que decia que ivan a dar a my little pony yo dije my little pony , ¿ o es ese el dibujito que miraba en el 2011) y dije esto si que nadie se enterara que me gusta muajaja y me compre a las ponys de burger king eran twilight sparkle pinkie pie y fluttershy las tube y me ise aun mas fan luego un dia desprevenida fuy a el parque y vi que vendiando una pelicula de my little pon y 2 dias atras avia visto por discovery kids la propaganda de equestria girls y dije que la re queria ver en el parque avia bisto esa mismisima pelicula se la pedi a mi mama ella me la compro pero tanbien avia otra pelicula pero no me la compro mi mama era o una o la otra y como yo deseaba enserio ver equestria girls la vi mas de 10000000000 veces y no me canse jamas de ella luego me puse aver episodios todos los dias que entonces lo daban a las 11:30 p.m luego dejaron de darlos y empesaron a darlos a las 12:00 a.m y 2 capitulos y lo miro ahora yo vivo en argetina buenos aires por eso digo eso por que si ustedes son de otro pais pensaran que lo dan a esa hora cuando tal vez sea otra en su pais digo buena sigo hablando , me encato pero cuando la vi a applejack por primera vez osea yo no la conocia a applejack en el 2011 once las unica que conocia eran pinkie pie le conocia el nombre tanbien a twilight pero era muy pequeña para recordar nombres en ingles asi que lo deje por que la daba a la hora de escuela , asi que me avia comprando una pinkie pie pero no sabia que era pinkie pie en bebe de esos grandes que gatean bueno luego me olvide de ella y la serie luego a los 10 las conoci de vuelta y le di mucho interes pero como mi cumpleaños ya avia sido organizado de monster high solo compre un poster de mlp para que queda mas a mi estilo no mi estilo anterior luego conoci a applejack y me enamore de ella literalmente osea dije esa pony es la mas linda de todas las ponys de el mundo y me super iper encanto pero la vi a rarity y dije esta pony esta muy cool y hermosa y jamas me decidi cual fue mi favorita esta ahora que decidi que mi favorita 1 es applejack y la 2 es rarity me costo mucho tomar esa decicion ya que las 2 son tan diferentes pero las 2 juntas forman una yo por que yo soy muy cool y adoro maquillarme y vestirme a la moda tanbien me gusta ensuciarme y trabajar de vez en cuando pero la que mas soy yo de todas es fluttershy por que es linda uso el flequillo a el costado como yo y adora los animales es timida insegura pero amable y honesta como yo una de mis ponys favoritas es la princesa cadence por que es buena amable y me encata como es y realmente me sibio s consejo para despreocuparme en el episodio la sede de los juegos que se lo enseño a twilight sparkle su hermanita adoptiva , yo se todo sobre la serie no hay nada que no sepa osea no presumo solo que conosco cada personaje y siempre estoy leyendo sobre las ponys asi que creo saberme mucho sobre la serie la que mas e estudiado a sido fluttershy ya que me gusta mucho y somos identicas ella es mi 3 favorita y la re amodoro Mis ponys favoritas * applejack 1 * rarity 2 * fluttershy 3 * twilight 4 * pinkie pie 5 * rainbow dash 6 * derpy hooves (la re amo) 7 y de las cutie mark crusaiders * apple bloom 1 * scootaloo 2 * sweetie belle 3 * bads seed 4 y el resto de ponys me encatan tanbien dj pon3 es una de mis favoritas tanbien